Betting
by amiebeca
Summary: When Van Pelt goes to Lisbon's apartment to return her purse but she is in for a shock when a certain Patrick Jane opens the door. The she and Cho make a 40 dollar bet while Rigsby sits there trying not to think about what they're betting about.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Just a bit of a stupid idea that came to me last night. I'm sorry if you don't like it :D but you can have your opinion. I appreciate all reviews even ones that mention my faults. I have to know them to get better, right? Thanks so much for taking the time to read :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination that set the story off but most belongs to the great Bruno Heller.**

* * *

Grace Van Pelt was just typing up the ending of her report. She had decided to stay later to finish and, boy could she feel the tension in her shoulders weighing her down. Finally adding the last full stop she stood up and stretched wondering how on earth Lisbon stayed so late day after day. She quickly turned off her computer and lamp and collected up her bag just wanting to get home.

Van Pelt turned around to talk to Jane but surprising the couch where he was normally sprawled was empty. She shrugged it off thinking he would be in his attic. Instead she turned to Lisbon's office to say goodbye to her. However no light was on in the office but the unbelieving agent went to check anyway.

The office was empty and Van Pelt felt shocked she had stayed longer than the boss. Then she caught sight of Lisbon's purse and decided to take it to her apartment seen as she lived on the route to her own home. Snatching it up she left the office, saying a polite goodbye to the night officer who just grumbled tiredly at her.

...

Van Pelt stopped the car and chuckled to herself when she saw a car just like Jane's Citroen in the parking lot. Who'd have known old classic cars were so popular? She tapped on Lisbon's door and heard her voice shout, "It must be the Chinese!"

Van Pelt felt herself go red. _Oh great she has company over, _she thought.

But before she could turn around and leave the door opened and there right in front of her was the one and only Patrick Jane. His blonde curls were ruffled, his usual vest missing and his shirt untucked. And to top it all off, his brown shoes were lined next to Lisbon's heels by the door and he was stood in his socks.

"Jane?!" Van Pelt exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Jane flashed his mega watt smile, holding the door open and welcoming Grace inside. Van Pelt wanted nothing more than to give up the purse and leave but her raging curiosity made her step into the cosy apartment.

"Um... Ter- Lisbon," Jane called alerting Lisbon straight away by saying her surname. "Van Pelt has decided to pay you a visit."

The pair entered the living room and Lisbon jumped to her feet blushing bright red. But Van Pelt could see that she had been curled up on the sofa, leaning into Jane from the very familiar Jane like imprint in the cushions.

"Y-You... er, left your purse on your desk, I saw it as I was about to say goodbye to you and as it's Friday, I thought I could bring it to you; save you from having to drive down tomorrow," Van Pelt hurriedly said, holding out Lisbon's purse.

Lisbon gratefully took it off the young agent. "Thank you Grace," she smiled.

An awkward silence filled the air and Jane coughed lightly, drawing attention to himself. He smiled easily and Van Pelt though how happy and comfortable he looked standing next to Lisbon. "So as you can see here, Grace," Jane gestured between himself and Lisbon. Lisbon glanced worriedly at him wondering where he was going with his talk. "Lisbon and I are having a movie night like good friends."

Van Pelt scoffed but quickly changed it into a minor fake coughing fit. "Okay, have fun," she winked suggestively confidence flaring within her, most likely from the indignance that Jane thought she'd fall for the 'just friends' trick.

Lisbon flushed bright red at her comment whereas Jane tugged Lisbon into his side and winked back at her dramatically over the top. "Oh, we will do," he grinned this time causing Van Pelt to blush and Lisbon to dig her elbow into his ribs. "See you Monday!"

...

Monday morning came round and when Lisbon and Jane walked into the office together Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all averted their eyes. Lisbon slunk into her office and Jane spread out on his couch, resting his head on his arms.

Cho looked up from his novel and muttered lowly, "Wishing Lisbon was next to you?"

Jane chuckled heartily making Lisbon look up and watch the team with narrowed eyes. "Yes, yes I am," he agreed. Then turning his head towards Van Pelt he asked, "Couldn't keep a secret Grace?"

Van Pelt blushed but turned to him anyway. "Come on Jane," she protested. "How could I keep that to myself? I had a bet with Rigsby and Cho that you two would get together. Now guys, as he admits it; pay up!"

Cho and Rigsby reluctantly gave Van Pelt 20 dollars each. Lisbon saw this and frowned getting up from her chair. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Jane laughed as the three agents looked anywhere but at Lisbon. "Cho and Rigsby here just lost a bet to Van Pelt," he snitched.

"What was the bet?"

Still the agents didn't speak up so Jane jumped up and leaned to Lisbon and whispered something in her ear. Finally the three looked up in time to see Lisbon's face go bright red and Jane press a kiss to her cheek. She turned around and stormed to her office.

"What did you tell her?" Van Pelt questioned worriedly.

But before Jane could answer Lisbon came back out and glared at Jane furiously. "I don't care what Jane has told you; just do not listen to him, he is wrong..." she frowned glancing at Jane. "...I think!"

Jane's laugh was so loud and contagious that even Cho cracked a smile, especially at Lisbon's confused expression. "So you and Jane aren't going out?" Rigsby asked happily thinking of getting his money back.

Lisbon blushed; a light pink colouring her cheeks and neck. She nodded. "God help me," she added under her breath. "But I'm not pregnant!"

Van Pelt hit Jane on the arm. "You told her our bet was that she'd get pregnant with you!" she accused.

Lisbon glared at Jane. "It wasn't?"

Jane chuckled. "Just adding some humour and messing with your minds..."

Lisbon hurried back to her office after whacking the consultant on the other arm and Jane went to make his morning cup of tea.

"You know when Lisbon said Jane was wrong," Cho began. "She said she that she thinks he's wrong so that means-,"

"Shut up Cho," Rigsby moaned. "I don't even want to think about that."

"I bet she'll be pregnant within the year!" Cho stated.

Van Pelt frowned. "Lisbon's more careful than that," she protested.

"How much?"

"40 dollars."

"Agreed."

Cho and Van Pelt shook hands while Rigsby just shook his head. "I can't believe you're literally talking about Jane and Boss doing it..."

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story and especially want to thank and KatariJisbon. If not for these two 'Betting' would just be a one-shot not a two-shot :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it :(**

* * *

6 months later

It was 11 am and Rigsby thought that was close enough to lunch so he hopped off his chair and went to look for something good in the break room. However, what he saw there immediately put him off his appetite.

Jane had Lisbon trapped against the wall and was kissing her deeply on the lips. Rigsby cringed still finding it weird Jane and Boss were together. It was just strange, like the sun and moon or a cat and dog being together.

"Guys!" Rigsby's moan quickly turned into a laugh when they split apart so quickly Jane almost slipped.

Lisbon smiled apologetically whereas Jane's grin was more triumphant. A light pink blush spread up Lisbon's neck and coloured her cheeks. "Sorry Rigsby, just celebrating some good news," Jane chuckled, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

Rigsby narrowed his eyes. "What good news?"

But neither of the two answered; just chuckled and sauntered off to Lisbon's office. Rigsby quickly hurried back to the bull pen and flopped down in his chair. Van Pelt and Cho glanced at him, worried that he had no food.

"You okay Rigsby?" Van Pelt asked.

"I went to get some food but then I just had to bump into Lisbon and Jane having a game of tonsil hockey," Rigsby paused shuddering at the memory. "Well they stopped after realising I was in the room and Jane said that they were just celebrating some good news!"

"What good news?"

"That's what I asked Cho! But they just ignored me."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Van Pelt asked glaring at Cho who was tiring hard not to smile.

Before anyone could answer Van Pelt's worry, they were interrupted by Lisbon running out of her office towards the toilet. Jane hurried after her concern etched on his face. The team watched as Jane ran into the woman's toilet not even hesitating.

"I'm a woman-,"

"Well done," Cho interrupted sarcastically.

Van Pelt glared at him; a glare that Lisbon would've been proud of. "So I'll go check on them or do you want to join them in the woman's bathroom, Cho?"

Cho just picked up his book ignoring Rigsby's snigger behind him. Van Pelt got up and hurried to the toilets. When she went in Lisbon was leaning against the sink and Jane was hovering worriedly over her.

"Stop worrying," Lisbon said exasperatedly. "It's just morning sickness."

Van Pelt couldn't stop the gasp that left her mouth and the little noise caused her boss and Jane to twist round. Van Pelt and Lisbon both flushed bright red in synchronization and Jane just laughed. "Consider Rigsby and Cho know this now," he grinned.

Van Pelt, if possible, went even redder. "Not fair Jane, I've just lost 40 dollars to Cho," she muttered.

Jane laughed and Lisbon frowned. "You were betting on me not getting pregnant?" she demanded.

"Cho said you'd be pregnant within the year and I said you were more careful, Rigsby was just sat there with his hands over his ears," Van Pelt explained. "So how far are you along?"

Lisbon lovingly settled her hand on top of her still flat stomach. "The doctor said 7 weeks but we only found out this weekend."

Jane's grin was so wide Van Pelt had to wonder how his face didn't hurt. He pulled Lisbon into his arms and whispered softly. "You're gonna be a mom."

Van Pelt couldn't stop the tears of happiness well in her eyes as she watched the smile on Lisbon's face. Nor could she look away as the happy couple kissed softly.

"Now," Jane began. "Let's get out of here, seen as I'm not actually allowed to be here."

The two women laughed and the three exited the bathroom. Lisbon held Jane's hand and tugged him into her office whereas Van Pelt strolled casually into the bullpen pulling two 20 dollar notes from her pocket. She slammed them down in front of Cho and smiled, surprisingly happy that she had lost the bet. Rigsby and Cho stared at the money and then looked up at Van Pelt.

"7 weeks," she answered the unasked question. "They're both ecstatic."

"Even Jane?" Rigsby asked.

"Even Jane," Van Pelt confirmed.

"I'm glad to win this bet," Cho murmured tucking the money into his pocket.

"And I'm glad I lost it," Van Pelt agreed sitting back down in her chair.

Rigsby suddenly pulled a face. "I still can't believe Jane and Lisbon do it..."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
